Prom-Ise Her Anything
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Acme Looniversity is having its prom and everyone is excited! Cherry's helping with decorations, Fifi and Hamton are dating, Shirley and Plucky are dating, Elmyra has asked Max, only will Babs be able to go to the prom with Buster like she's always wanted or will she, like Cherry, be a fish out of water?
1. Saturday Night Prom

**A/N: PerkyGoth14 back with another Tiny Toons fan fic based one of my favorite episodes. Read & Review, I only own my OCs, I just have this thought though, who do YOU guys think Cherry should go to the prom with? Should she go stag or get someone in the school to go with her?**

* * *

Cherry had lived in Acme Acres for a while. She joined in the celebration of the Acme Bowl and even got to fill the position as the announcer for the games as Acme Looniversity beat Perfecto Prep School. She was in the halls with some other students as the clock spiraled nearly out of control and Gogo cuckoos a few times. Cherry had grown accustomed to the tooniness and zaniness thanks to Buster and Babs helping adjust her. Gogo came down with a fiddle as he announced the upcoming school dance. Cherry walked with Shirley, Buster, Babs and Plucky to see a poster for the junior prom on this Saturday night.

"Dance? Who'd wanna take me to a prom?" Buster sounded uncomfortable.

Plucky and Shirley eyed each other and they took each other's hands and began to dance around the school hallway.

"Of course, Buster," Cherry told the blue bunny. "I know someone who would ask you to the prom."

"Yeah, like who?" Buster asked her.

"You know who I'm talking about." Cherry wrapped an arm around him as Babs looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. "I'm talking about Babs Bunny."

"Oh, right." Buster looked at her, nervously.

"Isn't there something you'd like to ask me, Buster?" Babs put her hands together, batting her eyelashes.

"Uhh... Sorry Babs... I... I got a carrot emergency, call ya later, bye!" Buster stormed off nervously.

"Is it my breath?" Babs asked, looking at Cherry.

"It just seems like Buster has a big problem." Cherry shrugged.

"You could be right about that, Cher."

"Let's just hope he doesn't forget about prom night."

"I hope so too."

"Looks like we got ourselves more lovebird trouble." Cherry pointed in the direction of Montana Max at his locker with Elmyra Duff standing next to him. "What does she see in that bozo?"

"You know how Elmyra can be." Babs replied.

"Yeah, you're right, I don't know why I said that."

A while passed and the prom was the very next night at school. Babs, Hamton, Cherry and Fifi stood by the poster anxiously. Babs was the most anxious though.

"Buster still hasn't asked me to the prom!" Babs whined.

"You can't miss something like a prom, it's an important milestone in any school student's life!" Cherry said.

"Silly fuzzy wuzzy," Elmyra walked over and poked Babs on the nose. "Everyone knows the key to someone's heart is money..." she then took out a quarter and let it bounce and clink down the stairwell. Elmyra then went downstairs and dragged Max upstairs after trapping him in a cage.

"I'm not going to some stupid prom!" Max growled.

"I know someone who won't have any school spirit tomorrow evening." Cherry snorted at the spoiled boy.

"You could always be the one to ask the date question first," Hamton said as he blushed and shuffled his feet with his hands in his pockets. "Know what I mean, Fifi?"

Fifi crossed her arms, muttered angrily at the pig and looked away. Hamton felt heartbroken.

"Oh well, I was hoping you could be my date to the prom, but never mind..." Hamton walked away slowly and sadly.

That made Fifi's day and she stormed over to Hamton and showered him with kisses and let her tail embrace him.

"Thank you, mon petite peeg, Hamton!" Fifi gushed.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Cherry beamed at the public display of affection. "I wish I could get kissed like that."

"I usually don't do this, but here Cherry, you deserve a kees too!" Fifi then smothered Cherry's face with kisses while her arms flailed out and she pushed the skunk off of her.

"Umm... Thanks Fifi, that's very kind of you, I'm sure you and Hamton will have a good time tomorrow night." Cherry rubbed her face in embarrassment.

"Maybe Buster's shy," Babs shrugged. "Maybe he's too shy to ask me to the prom! I mean he could be drooling with his hands sweating and he could feel like it'll be the end of the world!" Babs had a mental breakdown, then calmed herself down. "Nah, Buster's too cool for that. BUT I CAN'T TAKE IT, I CAN'T!" Babs grabbed her ears and pulled hard in agony. She then zipped down the halls and Cherry was pulled from the force and slammed into a locker.

"That's one fast rabbit..." Cherry mumbled as she slowly slid down like a cartoon.

"Hello Cherry." Bugs Bunny walked over with a smile.

"Oh, hello Mr. Bunny." Cherry looked up with a smile as she pulled herself together. "I'm such a big fan."

"I'm sure you are," Bugs ruffled up her hair. "Listen, I'm curious, you got a date for the prom or other plans tomorrow evening?"

"Not really, sir."

"I was wondering if you'd like to help with the decorations since you're so creative?"

"Is that alright with you?" Cherry beamed.

"Of course it is, I thought you'd enjoy it." Bugs smiled.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Thanks Cherry."

After school, Cherry was in the school gym putting up streamers, balloons and banners up with Mary Melody. She checked up on everything and it took a little while. Cherry's parents called wondering where she was, but they were glad to know she was being included on helping a social gathering. Cherry was then on the way home and decided to check on Babs on her way back home. She went down in Babs' burrow and fell on her head since it was a steep hole.

"Hello Babs? This is the President of the United States." the phone said.

"GET OFF THE LINE, MAC, I'M WAITING FOR AN IMPORTANT CALL!" Babs yelled and slammed down the phone.

"Babs, would you like some company?" Cherry asked.

"Thanks Cherry, but I'm waiting for a very important call, you can go home." Babs waved her off.

"Okay, call me if you need anything. We're best friends, right?"

"Sorry Cherry, Harriet's my best friend."

Cherry felt hurt. "Maybe Harriet and I could be friends too?"

"Good luck, she lives far away from here." Babs sighed. "See you later."

"See ya, Babs..." Cherry walked off to get back home for dinner with her family.


	2. Dates for the Prom

**A/N: Chapter 2 of Prom-Ise Her Anything. I hope you like where this goes so far! And Cherry is going to be attending the prom solo, but she'll be there to support her friends, especially in need, even if Babs thinks Cherry is in love with Buster. Oh well, read & review**

* * *

Cherry was on the way home, and passed the school auditorium. She recognized the residents in it an instant and saw they were Buster and Principal Bugs Bunny talking. Cherry smiled at their little bond and decided to get home as she had her check list with her.

"So, Cherry, did you decorate the gym pretty for Saturday?" Michelle asked with a smile.

"Let's see," Cherry took out her list. "Balloons, check. Streamers, check. Hey Mom, you think cake would be good for the party?"

"Would you like to bake it with me?" Michelle asked.

"Oh that'd be nice, Mom! Even I can do that!" Cherry smiled.

"You going with anyone to this dance?" Bud asked in a firm tone.

"No one asked me," Cherry replied. "Except for this kid Fowlmouth, but I don't think he'd be a pretty good date if you ask me."

"Just keep your options open, dear." Michelle advised as she passed the platter with honey baked ham to her daughter for dinner.

"Thanks Mom, I'll keep that in mind." Cherry said, taking the platter and serving herself more dinner. She then thought about Babs as she remembered seeing Buster with Bugs. "Mom, may I be excused? I need to check on someone."

"Of course, dear." Michelle smiled.

* * *

"Thanks Mom!" Cherry smiled and took some ham on the way as she went to Babs' burrow. She walked through the forest and poked her head in the hole, but fell in, screamed and landed face first beside Babs' at least a million brothers and sisters. "That was some ride!" Cherry sat herself gently and rubbed her face from the landing. "Babs? Babs! Excuse me, pardon me..." Cherry scrambled against the several, colorful bunnies.

"It's been hours and Buster s_till _hasn't called me!" Babs's voice was heard.

"Babs!" Cherry called as she kept traveling around the complicated burrow.

"I'm climbing up the wall! Literally!" Babs was in a hiker's outfit with a grappling hook against the wall, looking very steamed with Buster. "Boy, am I gonna tell him a thing or two!"

Just then, the phone rang. Babs's eyes lit up. Cherry was about to answer the phone since Babs was in distress, but the pink rabbit tied her up with her rope and went to the phone herself.

"Sorry sweetie, Buster's mine." Babs smirked. Babs yodeled on the way down and she slammed her pick axe against the phone as her younger brother was about to answer it for her. "I got it, Mortimer." she told him with a firm voice.

"Babs..." Cherry called in a weak voice, then Babs tied her mouth shut.

"Not now, Cherry!" Babs yelled then took the phone. "Buster, you got a lot of nerve-" Babs calmed down as she recognized the voice on the other end wasn't Buster. "Who? What? Oh, hi Harriet. No, the little weasel STILL hasn't called!" Babs's eyes lit up and she dropped the phone as the door bell rang.

"Umm... You must be Harriet... I've heard so much about you..." Cherry struggled to say as the phone was lying beside her.

Babs then grabbed Cherry by the ropes and forced her to wait with her by the door with her arm around her and her free hand answering the door.

"Umm... Hi..." Buster weakly greeted.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here," Babs hissed. "So, you finally came to-"

"I'm sorry Babs, I wasn't trying to wait until the last-minute." Buster followed Babs and Cherry downstairs.

Babs had her arms crossed which caused pressure against Cherry's throat, turning her blue as Buster.

"Don't give me that line, Buster Bunny!" Babs snapped. "If you think you're gonna charm your way, to-"

Buster smiled sheepishly and took out a pink blossomed rose from his pocket for Babs. The pink rabbit blushed and took the flower with a bashful smile and she deeply inhaled the fresh scent.

"Babs, I'd like to take you to the prom." Buster kissed the back of Babs's paw which gripped the phone.

"Uhh... Okay..." Babs said as she felt very numb and let Cherry go and breathe.

"Yeah!" Buster cheered for himself as jazz music played in the background. It was revealed to be Li'l Sneezer in the corner with a saxophone, following around Buster for the romantic effect. "See ya!" Buster then left, successfully asking Babs out.

"Aww... That's sweet." Cherry smiled as she got herself free and Babs fell into a split.

Babs looked at the phone and the rose. She felt more feeling toward Buster at the prom than Harriet on the phone. "I'm sorry, but the rabbit you dialed has been disconnected." Babs dropped the phone to cheer for herself with Harriet still on the line.

"Babs? Hello? Are you there?" a Valley girl voice came from the phone. "Answer the phone! It's Harriet!"

The next day was a busy day for most people. Mary Melody was advertising the prom on the school news, Cherry decorated, students asked each other out and Bugs became the prom chaperone. It was Saturday and everyone kept busy during the day, even sales opened up for them. Cherry was with her mother picking out a dress for the prom.

"Isn't this exciting, Mom?" Cherry asked. "Buster asked Babs to the prom!"

"That's lovely, honey, did you get the decorations done?" Michelle asked.

"Yes," Cherry replied. "Also Calamity Coyote said he'd be on the line in case there would be anymore needs since he's on the decorating committee."

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, but... I'm worried." Cherry sounded sour all the sudden.

"Huh?" Michelle turned back. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I'm not sure that the prom will go well..." Cherry put her hands in her jacket pockets, shuffling her foot in the floor.

"Cherry, don't think things like that!" Michelle firmly said. "It's not good to be a pessimist about these things. You should go too, I'm sure your friends would love you to come. Don't you worry, I'm sure your little party will be fine."

"I guess... Mom, is it okay if I check on Buster and Babs?" Cherry asked, feeling tired of dress shopping.

"What about your dress?"

"Just pick out something blue, I'm sure I'll like it."

"Hmm... Okay, I'll get you something nice."

* * *

Cherry did indeed check on her friends. They were all set to go out that night. Buster wore a black suit with a red bow tie and corsage. Babs had a purple gown with her ears styled down with a golden crown and a white pearl necklace. Cherry would meet up with Buster later and join him to take Babs and they would all go to the prom together.

"So, Cherry, you're going stag?" Buster asked on the way.

"Yeah," Cherry replied. "I don't know anyone worthy enough to be my date. I think I'm too intelligent for a boyfriend."

"I wish I could help you out."

"It's okay Buster, I don't mind." Cherry then saw Babs. "Good evening, Babs."

"Evening Cherry." Babs smiled, then gave a twinkling wink. "Evening, Buster..."

Buster's eyes widened, then his jaw dropped. His heart pounded and he made babbling noises and nearly went berserk just seeing Babs in such clothing. Cherry couldn't help but giggle at his little episode.

"Buster's got enough heat for steam punk." Cherry giggled to herself.

Buster babbled and handed Babs something in plastic. Babs took it with a graceful smile.

"Oh, how beautiful," she took it out and it was a corsage. "Pin it on me?" she batted her eyelashes at him.

Buster's hands jittered as he was about to take care of the corsage, but Babs took it for him.

"On second thought, I couldn't survive without the blood. Shall we go?"

"Come on guys, time to get back to school." Cherry smiled and followed her rabbit friends to the Junior Prom.

"Thanks Sneezer." Babs glanced at the mouse playing the saxophone again.

"I also play Bar Mitzvahs." Sneezer smiled, turning to the camera as the kids were off.


	3. Prom Night

The group had made it to the prom. There was a banner reading: Welcome to the Prom. Calamity Coyote was floating by with three balloons tied to his bottom and he was very unhappy about it. There were many students, whether from Acme Looniversity or not all dancing together and having a good time. Plucky walked Shirley in, Hamton and Fifi shared some punch, and Buster walked in, linking arms with Babs while Cherry just stood around in her dress, awkwardly. Her dress was long and blue with a big hair bow in it and she looked more like a little kid than a grown up woman, but she didn't mind the dress since it was her favorite color.

"Party!" Babs spotted Shirley and Fifi. "Come on, let's go to the girls!" she told Cherry and went over to them as Shirley left Plucky and Fifi left Hamton.

"You look great!" all three girls said together.

Cherry put her hands behind her back and shuffled her foot in the floor as they were talking amongst each other.

"Nice job with the decoration, Cherry." Buster smiled at her.

"Oh, it was nothing." Cherry smiled sheepishly. "Feel free to help yourself to some food!" She then looked up and saw a big white pit bull with short black hair, a black dress and silver gloves.

"Hi Arnold," Buster greeted. "Where's your date?"

"I _am_ Arnold's date!" the pit bull growled.

Buster and Plucky looked anxiously at each other. Cherry looked at her and buried her face in her hands, fearing the worst for Buster.

"I see you met Arnolda." the male pit bull walked over, putting a paw on her shoulder.

"Arnolda?" Buster, Plucky and Cherry asked at once.

"Ja," Arnold kissed his date. "The only girl I know that's better than me! Right, sugar-plum?"

"Right, honey hound!" Arnolda agreed. Then the two joined hands and waltzed away from the students.

"Now there goes the perfect couple." Buster mumbled.

"Yeah." Plucky rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to paint my face with the girls." Babs walked over to the boys and Cherry.

"Okay, enjoy." Buster kindly waved her off.

"Girls, always painting their faces." Plucky facepalmed.

"Why do you say that, Plucky?" Cherry asked.

"You should know, Cherry, you're a girl." Plucky smirked.

"Come on Cherry, you could use something yourself." Babs grabbed Cherry's hand and dragged her to the girl's bathroom.

Cherry was in the bathroom with Mary Melody, Babs, Fifi and Shirley. There were giant paint brushes painting their faces as they sat by the sinks and looked in the mirrors together. Cherry tried to keep the brushes away from her since she hated makeup, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen.

"Like, some more eye shadow here." Shirley told one of the brushes as she closed her eyes.

"Sacre bleu, I need more color een my hair." Fifi added as she ruffled up the light violet streak in her fur.

"Hi girls!" Elmyra walked in.

"Hey Elmyra." the girls responded with smirks on their faces rather than full smiles.

"How do you like my ensemble?" Elmyra posed showing her white opera gloves with jewelry, fluffed up hair with hoop earrings, teal dress with aqua pumps and a blue fur boa.

"Mow..." Furball mewed, showing that he was a part of Elmyra's prom dress.

"Not bad for a fuzzy wuzzy bomb..." Elmyra twirled Furball's tail with a bashful smile.

"Didn't Monty give you anything richer than that?" Babs asked.

"No," Elmyra replied. "He must've forgotten to pick me up. But I'll be waiting for him!" Elmyra then skipped off to go back to the dance floor with the other girls.

"Uh-oh." all five girls said.

"Cherry, you should wear makeup." Babs said to the human toon girl.

"No, I don't need any..." Cherry gently refused.

"You could use more color in your face." Mary added.

"Guys, really, I'm fine."

"Who asked you to ze prom?" Fifi asked.

"No one," Cherry shook her head. "I don't think I'm qualified to have a date or boyfriend or anything like that."

"Don't say zat, you are very beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you, Cerise!" Fifi pinched Cherry's cheeks.

"Thanks Fifi." Cherry smiled sheepishly.

An hour passed, it was after 9:00. Cherry still didn't mind about being without a date to the prom, but she noticed Elmyra was alone and Montana Max still hadn't come for her. Even though a lot of other students didn't like Elmyra and they told her to stay away from the red-headed menace, Cherry couldn't help but walk over to her and try to support her. On her way, she ran into Gogo Dodo, he had a fire hydrant in his hand with a daisy taped to it.

"Oh, hi Gogo." Cherry waved at the creature.

"Hi!" Gogo smiled. "Have you met my date, Valerie?"

"Umm... Hello Valerie?" Cherry smiled politely.

"She doesn't wanna talk to you!" Gogo growled, then stormed off.

"You and I have got to get out of this school." Mary walked over behind Cherry with her guest date.

"Cherry, these little snacks your mom made are really good!" Hamton walked over with a platter of pork balls with tooth picks.

"Umm... Your welcome, Hamton." Cherry smiled anxiously as she realized what Hamton was eating. "I'll tell her for you. This is a good prom so far, nothing bad has happened."

And with that, as if on cue, Dizzy Devil spun himself inside, knocking the door down on top of Cherry.

"Party! Party!" Dizzy bounced off the walls with a lampshade on his head.

"Oh, dear... There goes the party..." Cherry grumbled and got up from under the pressure.

"There go the refreshments." Plucky commented as Dizzy slurped the punch bowl.

"I know how to handle it," Buster said, walking over to the snack table where Dizzy was. "Bad news, Dizz, the prom committee has a new rule. No single guys allowed without a date."

"Wait a sec," Cherry interjected. "I don't have a-"

Plucky grabbed Shirley and Hamton grabbed Fifi to show they had dates. Dizzy got suspicious of Cherry and she quickly dashed over and held Li'l Sneezer in her hands.

"We're dating now, ma'am?" the tiny mouse asked.

"Erm... Yes! Li'l Sneezer is my prom date!" Cherry clarified to show the little Tasmanian devil so he'd leave the party.

"Dizzy have date!" he said and pulled over a busty, older woman with a short red dress, white opera gloves, high heels, and short, curled platinum blonde hair. "Meet Mitzie!"

Suddenly, Buster, Hamton and Plucky felt love struck as they met Dizzy's date which wouldn't end up well once Babs, Fifi and Shirley would find out.

"Okay! Now we party!" Dizzy smiled at his date.

Mitzi giggled as the tiny devil took her hand. "Dizzy says the cutest things." she followed him to the dance floor.

Shirley and Fifi crept behind Hamton and Plucky, smacking them right on their heads with giant hammers to knock sense into them.

"Ma'am?" Li'l Sneezer looked up at Cherry as he was still in her hands. "May I have this dance?"

"Umm... Sure." Cherry smirked and took Li'l Sneezer's tiny hands and carefully danced with him, passing a heartbroken Elmyra.


	4. Date Problems

The slow song ended for Li'l Sneezer and Cherry and they parted their ways for a little while. Cherry decided to catch up with Buster and Babs, then she turned her head to see Elmyra still moping alone since Montana hadn't come for her.

"You know, even Elmyra doesn't deserve to be alone on prom night." Buster pointed out.

"Where is Monty anyway?" Cherry asked.

"He bailed Elmyra and escaped to Rio." Babs explained.

Cherry scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Buster exclaimed. "Cherry, you stay here with Elmyra and try to cheer her up while Babs and I get Monty!"

"I don't get any say in this, don't I?" Cherry asked.

"Nope!" Buster and Babs replied.

"Come on, Babs." Buster told his date.

"I'm a way head of you, partner!" Babs replied in a gruff voice with a miner's hat and a pick axe. "YOHO!" she then powerdrove the floor with her axe and the two bunnies made their way out of Acme Looniversity.

Later on, Buster and Babs eventually tackled Montana and dragged him to the school while Cherry was telling cheesy jokes. The bunnies came in with Montana tied up a thin stick as they went inside.

"You can't do this to me!" Montana ranted. "I'm rich! I'm important! I'm a Republican!"

"The only thing you are, is late for your date with Elmyra!" Cherry snapped at the spoiled boy, much to everyone's shock.

"Wait there, Butt Monkey," Montana poked Cherry in the nose. "You can't get me to keep that promise courting that measily little-" Montana stopped in mid-sentence and took a glance at Mitzie. His jaw dropped, he howled like a wolf and zipped over to her with his mouth watering and whistles.

"Mitzie, come here, Buster and I wanna show you something!" Cherry grabbed Mitzie's hand while Buster took the other and they stepped out of the way to pulverize Montana.

Babs then pushed Elmyra in his way as he sky rocketed across the school gym.

"Monty!" Elmyra gasped with a loving smile with her arms out, ready to cuddle the little menace.

Montana landed in Elmyra's arms and the two went spiraling backward past Sweetie Pie and Connor Condor, then dashed past Arnold. An upbeat song played as Elmyra gripped Montana tightly as he tried to escape.

"It's... uhh... It's very romantic." Cherry observed the young couple.

"Ooh! They're playing our song!" Elmyra dragged Montana to the dance floor.

"We don't have a song!" Montana growled. "We don't even have a dance!"

"Sure we do!" Elmyra then happily swayed Montana about.

Cherry tried not to watch, but it was actually pretty funny to see someone else in torture when it wasn't her. The tables were knocked down from the Duff girl's wrecklessness, but then Montana decided to stop the madness. In the harshest way possible, which even made the frightened animal students of Elmyra feel bad for her.

"What's the matter, Monty?" Elmyra asked with a childish smile.

"YOU'RE what's the problem!" Montana hissed. "You are brainless and useless! You have the personality that rivals spark plugs! On the evolutionary chart, you're below a head piece and toaster oven on a branch to nowhere! And you're nothing! A zero!"

"What are you trying to say?" Elmyra foolishly asked.

Montana growled and did a facepalm. "I DON'T LIKE YOU!" he roared in her face. "READ MY LIPS, **I DON'T LIKE YOU!**"

Elmyra broke inside with her lip quivering. Even if Elmyra wasn't well liked by anyone else, they all felt deeply sorry and sad for her.

"He has a point, but that was just mean." Cherry observed with a nasty look on her face. "And we were only trying to help the poor thing."

"HA! That's that." Montana combed his hair back and made his way for Mitzie. "Now, for some action."

"You're going to die a very slow, painful, karmatic death." Cherry pointed deathly at Montana.

Dizzy and Mitzie danced and Montana made his way to the beautiful lady. Mitzie then dipped and landed in Montana's arms.

"Hi, I'm Mitzie." the blonde introduced herself.

"Montana Max," the rich boy gave his name. "Maxamillion to my friends, with an emphasis on the millions. You wanna dance?"

Mitzie was disgusted and held Montana in her arms with a snarky look on her face. She had seen how she treated Elmyra earlier. "I don't think so." she dropped him on the floor and walked off.

"Come on, cutie! Ditch the beast and let's go stepping!" Montana pulled her right back over.

"I'm with Dizzy."

"What's that goofy hairball have that I don't have?"

"He's a kind, sensitive, caring person!" Mitzie snapped. "Which is more than what I can say about you, Max, you money grubbing twerp! You're the most obnoxious twerp I ever met!" Mitize slammed the boy hard on the floor with her hands on her hips. "You have the personality that rivals pork hormones!"

"Hey, what're you trying to say?" Montana growled at her.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Mitzie yelled, which made Montana explode inside like how Elmyra was earlier.

"Yeah, well,... your loss, toots..." Montana walked off in agony.


End file.
